Nightfall:I Wanna Take You For a Ride
August 4th 9:50 PM Cold Springs, The Wake Motel Yuri: He's outside his motel room, sitting on the railing under the porch away from the drizzling rain. He's just far enough away from the newly fixed lights to be sitting in some shadows, looking out into the surrounding woods making sure no one tries to sneak up on them again. To pass the time he put a small normal radio on the floor, listening in on the local radio station.(edited) Radio Host: There's a few seconds of music, quiet and somewhat atmospheric, before the host's voice cuts back in. Let's hear it for the local talent again folks, Waiting for Laura, a local band made up of seniors at the high school right here in town. He clears his throat a little. Now, sitting here in my warm studio, I can see outside that it's started to coem down a bit, so during that song I made a call up to James Creighton, our Warm Springs weather man, and he'stold me that the the rain we're experiencing is probably going to last well into tomorrow evening, and that if you gotta be out tonight be sure to wrap up tight, because it's gonna get cold out there. Says we'll be ten below by midnight tonight... Now, with that out of the way I'm going to go to tonight's guest, you all know him, he's been on KCS 96.9 quite a few times, Dr. Tobias Raeken. How are you tonight Doctor? Dr. Raeken: Thank you for having me here Hank, and as always, I'm getting by. Yuri recognizes the voice from some of the tapes. The doctor Odie spoke to. Radio Host: Anything interesting you have to tell us tonight? Seems to be one of those nights things would go bump in. He laughs an old man's chuckle. If I believed in those things of course. Dr. Raeken: Actually there is. Another body was found in the woods near the infamous Draynor Manor. Unidentifiable, as always. Radio Host: And you think this might be linked to the other reports of people going missing around Mr. Draynor's house, Doctor? Dr. Raeken: I'm not so sure, but then again neither are the police is seems, as they've covered this one up. Now, I've done some investigating of my own, and I've found that there's been one common thread between all of these bodies. Radio Host: What's that Doctor? Dr. Raeken: A young woman, short, maybe five feet tall, has been seen in the area recently. Once at the elementary school, and again on her way to Draynor's last night... I think she may be involved or know what's going on.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 11:36 AM Yuri: He hears Stacy Lee's voice in his head, hearing her say say "I love you" before the voice fades away. It's been months since he last her and he can't help but to feel bad. The one time you show up... and I get knocked unconcious like a weakling while everyone else shrugs it off. He rubs his right arm, which still has cuts all over it from the shattered window. As he does he remembers another memory, hearing her talk about how strong he was. How special his powers were and how he could do anything he wanted. Were you trying to tell me I'm too weak to even see you again? Radio Host: So you think this, girl -this young woman, might be involved? Dr. Raeken: I think she's just a small piece of a larger puzzle... Haven't you noticed that there's a kind of darkness that's settled over our little town in the passed week? Radio Host: Doctor... Tobias, Cold Springs is always in darkness. He chuckles a little, as he does there's a deep humming and static for a moment until his voice cuts back in. The sun only shines directly on our little town four, maybe five hours, over the course of a summer day. Dr. Raeken: That's not what I mean... The nights, Hank. There's a... A kind of deeper darkness to them. I look outside into the woods and I see nothing. It's like a void has settled over us. A heavy weight. I look out into that blackness of the night and I feel it pulling me down. Like something is going to give. Radio Host: Well, Dr. Raeken, I can't say if I feel that way. The nights here have always been particularly dark here in Cold Springs, even when the moon is full it doesn't always climb high enough to pass the eastern peaks, I think it's these deaths that are really plaguing you Doctor, not the nights. Dr. Raeken: Perhaps you're right, Hank, but I can't help shake that feeling that this is connected to something larger, bigger than we are, and we just don't see it. Like the dark is stretching out to strangle us. Radio Host: Now, now, Tobias, you're getting a little too psychological for me here. You make is sound as if the whole world is going to end. Dr. Raeken: The world is always ending, Hank. Someone out there just so happens to stop it, every night. Radio Host: Well I don't think I could live, believing in something like that... He clears his throat. Any other strange things we should be on the look out for, aside from young women? Dr. Raeken: Just... Keep the lights on Hank. As many as you can stand. That goes for everyone out there... Radio Host: Well, with that sound advice we're going to go into a commercial break, and bring you back with some more local music... His voice vanishes, and the radio is suddenly playing a commercial about fishing and hunting. Yuri: I need to get her off my mind... He jumps down, landing on the asphalt below before he reaches back through the railing and turns off the radio. He turns and heads towards the other side of the parking lot where Troy and Trent are. There's a tarp set up by Troy's van to protect them from the rain while they work on some supernautural engineering. Troy: You see that green cable there? Wind the copper wires at the end of it around the base there, right by your foot. Troy and Trent are assembling a large antenna, it has to be over ten feet long and the top of it goes out from under the tarp. It looks like a really small version of something you'd see on a radio tower. Trent: It'll transmit signals faster if we use the red wires. He bends down and works on the antenna. But you knew that already. Yuri: He walks under the tarp and looks over the huge piece of equipment, a little surprised as he expected some big radio box instead. Is that what you've been working on this whole time?(edited) Troy: We're putting together my custom-built radio array. He looks up at Yuri. He has the small lamp-belt fastened around his head, and he's wearing a pair of glasses. It should get us a much wider signal band. He looks back down at the small metal box he's working on, fastening wires to it. We should be done in a few. Trent: He reaches over and places his hand on Troy's shoulder, his own eyes turning black before he goes back to hooking up more wires. Yuri: I just heard on the radio that the rain's only getting worse... we gonna be okay? Troy: Well that's another reason why I wanted to set this up. The signal should be a lot stronger than last time. Hopefully we won't pull in any errant numbers stations or anything. He turns and points to a machine in his van, it looks like two modern stereos that have been taken apart and put back together as one. And I'll have that recording. I built it a few days ago out of some parts I found in the basement. He looks at Yuri. It records broad-wave bands, and EVP, though I didn't pick up anything in the house with it, so I still think your Odin friend might've been a little paranoid about the house. He looks back down at the box and grabs a small soldering tool, welding a few wires together with small sparks. Trent: His name was Odie. He looks up at Troy briefly. He was an ice user that was immune to mind control and most demonic possession. Yuri: He remembers when Trent first appeared to him at Nemo's house and borrowed Odie's powers. Troy: Ice? He was marked wasn't he? He looks to Trent. Never heard of a marked one with control over ice. Yuri: How many marked ones do you know? Troy: I personally know about seven, including you and your brothers. He looks up to Yuri. Well I should say knew I guess, a two of them died. He seems a little distraught about it, but at the same time he doesn't show much emotion either way as he looks back down to continue soldering. We're almost done here, why don't you go see if Nemo's done cooking up that batch of LSD? Yuri: Yeah... alright. He turns and quickly heads back to the motel, running through the rain before he makes it back under the porch. He stops at the end of the building were Nemo's room is and opens the door, stepping inside. Lucas: He's smoking, wearing a rubber glove on one hand and still has his splint on his broken arm. He looks over at Yuri, his mood seems to have lightened a lot as he almost grins when he sees his brother. Hey, Nemo's teaching me how to make narcotics! Nemo: He has a white apron on and a pair of goggles, along with the other glove that Lucas isn't wearing, on his opposite hand. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, there's a small glass pot boiling in the corner. We're just waiting for the chemicals to settle. Lucas: He pulls off his glove and puts down his cigarette. We made a suprise for you while we were waiting. He smiles a little and walks over into the bathroom, then walks out with a black sheet, holding it up as he moves towards Yuri. It's pitch black, not reflecting any light at all. Yuri: He closes the door behind him and looks down at the black sheet, smiling a bit but still a little cautious of what they made. What is it?(edited) Lucas: Nemo was asking me how I mix my inks, you know what goes in them and stuff- Nemo: And I had an idea, what if we dyed something using a supernatural substance? I mean, He looks at Lucas. It's so simple but I hadn't thought of it before- Lucas: So we had Nemo's demon kid go scoop us up some of that dried out ichor. You see, some customers come in and they want very specific shades, right? So I have to mix it myself... It's not entirely legal to do that, but He shrugs. anyway, when you mix inks you use pigments, along with a metal base to hold the ink together and keep it from becomming poisonous or an irritant- Nemo: So I diluted the ichor from the clay and Lucas mixed it with a nickle base he had in his inking tools, and we made- Lucas: This. He holds it up. Yuri can see now that it's not a sheet, it's a hoodie, but a longer and looser one, something Lucas obviously bought at some point. Nemo: The dye in it absorbs all the light- Lucas: Yeah, so it's basically a permanent shadow. He holds it out to Yuri. Even in direct sunlight you could probably wear this and be fine, for the most part. Yuri: He grabs the hoodie and looks it over before trying it on. I... I don't know what to say. He looks himself over before smiling and hugging Lucas. This is amazing. Nemo: You know, you could probably summon chains right out of it. He looks over to Lucas. Lucas: Yeah, we were wondering if you cou- There's a ding, and Nemo quickly gets up to check on the batch of drugs. -If you'd be able to. Yuri: I'm trying it He backs away from Lucas and turns his back to the lamp in the room, so his front side isn't in the direct light. He looks at the wall ahead of him and a black chain suddenly flies out of his hoodie where his chest is, stabbing into the wall. He can't help but to smile even more. Holy fuck... Lucas: He smirks, looking at the chain piercing into the wall. So it actually works? I made something that works. He sounds pretty happy about it. Yuri: He pulls the chain out of the wall and it vanishes back into his black hoodie. Think you could dye one of those bandanas black like this? Nemo: He's hunched over the small table, pouring the contents of the pot into a smaller beaker. Yeah, might be a little trickier but I'm sure I could work it out. Maybe we can make you some pants too. Lucas: He watches Nemo pouring the LSD for a moment before looking to Yuri again. You've done this before, right? Yuri: He looks back at Nemo and the drugs before sighing. Yeah... Nemo: This batch is actually a bit stronger than the last one I gave you. He looks to Nemo. Stakes are higher so I want to be sure we don't screw this up. Lucas: It's not gonna hurt him though- Nemo: Obviously not. He smiles reassuringly, then looks back to Yuri. No more than normal LSD would anyway. Yuri: That stuff isn't just LSD... if it was I would just be sitting around for an hour, losing touch with reality. He walks up to Nemo and looks down at the drug he's making. What else is in there? Nemo: He shrugs. I could explain it, but not to sound like a smartass, but you wouldn't really know what I'm saying... But basically, the non-smartass explaination would be that it's DMT, which is what LSD is, only I've altered it slightly at a molecular level. He looks at Lucas, who looks a little skeptical. So that it's made to plug directly into the parts of your brain that we'll need for Troy's experiment. He looks back to Yuri.(edited) Yuri: He looks down at the small beaker full of the strange liquid. As long as it doesn't kill me... Nemo: I'd never kill you. Lucas: ...Again? Nemo: Again. He looks at Lucas, then back to Yuri. I'd never try to kill you again. He smiles innocently. Yuri: Is there some way you can wake me up if something goes wrong? Nemo: Yeah. He turns and looks over his desk for a moment, then into a small box, pulling out a little bottle of some blue-ish liquid. Me and Troy call this the glove cleaner. He looks up at Yuri. It's a reference to an old Twilight Zone episode, don't worry, it doesn't do what it does in the episode... Anyway, it basically makes your body go into heated fit, causing you to flash-sweat all of the chemicals out. He looks down at the bottle. Sometimes it makes you piss yourself too.(edited) Yuri: He narrows his eyes and stares into Nemo's for a long moment. Lucas: After looking back and forth between them he breaks the silence, while also staring at Nemo. You should just get a job as a snake-oil salesman or something.(edited) Yuri: He looks outside, seeing that Troy and Trent are parking the van somewhere else. Let's get this over with... About ten minutes later everything is set up. Troy and Trent put the large antenna on top of the motel, near the neon sign. They've prepared in the largest room near the office, Troy sitting at a desk in the corner. Yuri is laying on one of the beds. Troy: Administer the LSD when ready. Nemo: He walks up to Yuri, looking into his eyes. It shouldn't take too long. He smiles a little and holds up a syringe with clear liquid. Ready? Yuri: He slowly nods as he opens and closes his fist a couple of times, preparing himself mentally for the super LSD. Do it. Nemo: He suddenly injects it with a machine-like quickness and precision. Just lay back... Lucas: He's in the corner, he doesn't seem to sure about this even though at first he was the one that insisted the do it. Yuri: He lays back and goes quiet, looking up at the ceiling as he waits for the drug to knock him out like last time. All he can really hear right now is the rain outside and his heartbeat. The cieling starts to warp slightly, the faded grey paint trembling. After a moment it seems to start raining inside the room, the grey-blue shifting like clouds as drops start to land on Yuri. The drops are cold, and almost seem to vanish as they hit him. The whole room seems strangely quiet, and everyone else seems to have vanished. Troy's voice cuts through the silence like a knife. Troy: I'm not picking up anything yet. He sounds a little distorted, like he's coming in through a radio, and his voice seems to come from above Yuri somewhere. Nemo: Just give it time. Yuri suddenly hears a sequence of tones, like something from a music box or an ice cream truck, then a voice cuts in. Numbers Station: Sheven-ix-ix-fieh-ix-fie- Yuri feels really dizzy suddenly, and the drug takes effect, causing him to pass out. Troy: He looks back at Nemo. Filtering out the numbers station... The list of numbers vanishes and the room is suddenly silent, there isn't even static coming from Troy's radio set up. Nemo: He looks down at Yuri. C'mon Yuri. Find us a wavelength, anything...(edited) Footpaw - Today at 3:01 PM Yuri: He stands up from his bed and looks around. Nemo! He sees one of his brothers standing out in the middle of the void, he runs up to him. Where did everyone- Ravask: As Yuri is running up to him he breaks Nemo's chest open and pops his head out of Nemo's torso. Nemo's not home, leave ten messages. Yuri: Rava? He backs away as he watches the demon boy slide out out of Nemo's body before he hits the foor and falls straight through like water, causing a massive wave that washes over everything. When the water drains out he finds himself sitting at home at the dinner table. Avo: Eat your green beans. She holds a large spoon full of demon guts out to Hunter, who happily devours the meat. Yasmine: She looks around scared and trembling before she takes her plate of demon guts and feeds it to the dog. Yuri: No! You can't feed him that! Rocket: The little corgi morphs into a large demonic dog that warps into the wall and runs away. Yuri: He immediately gets up from his chair and runs out the backdoor and into the Womb. There's a black haired woman with white eyes across the meaty room, stitching up the bleeding floor while a little Nemeton grows behind her. Maria: Too much blood will kill it... please stop the bleeding... She looks up at Yuri and suddenly screams in terror, her skin turning to stone before she shatters into round pebbles. Yuri: He backs away and runs into the next room before someone invisible grabs him, he's so strong that he can't even do anything. Alexe: He appears behind him and puts him in a choke hold. I have him... send him back to hell!(edited) Shane: He smiles and loads Murdoc's shotgun before raising it up and shooting Alexe in the forehead. The shot bounces off his face but one of them hits him in the eye. Alexe: AAH!! He falls backwards, his eye turning pure white with holy wrath before he falls over, his body motionless. Yuri: He backs away from Alexe and sighs in relief before he hears another gunshot and looks down, seeing Shane shot his chest full of holes. Why?! Shane: I paid 500,000 dollars for that house... He shoots him again in the chest, any guts that would fall out onto the floor just turn to pure light. Yuri: His screams are muffled from the sounds of the holy light rushing out of his mouth and eyes. When it's over he wakes up in a large expensive looking bed. Where... Chris: He's sitting in one of his black and green cars, parked in his own bedroom as he watches Yuri wake up in his own bed. Yuri: His eyes widen when he sees him, on instinct he turns invisible and tries running away. Chris: He turns on the headlights, knocking him out of his shadow ability before he can go anywhere. And here I thought this would be a challenge. He smiles and steps on the gas, slamming his car into Yuri and smashing his weak body into the wall. Lucas: I don't like this! He's trying to hold Yuri down. Nemo is on the other side of the bed helping him as Yuri is squirming like he's trying to run in place. Nemo: Just give it a few seconds! Troy! Tune him on a wave-length already! Troy: I'm trying, nothing's working Im just getting a bunch of random fucking gibbering! He turns a nob and the sound from his headphones stops. As Yuri is slammed into and pinned against the wall he stumbles backwards and hits the floor. Troy: I got it. He looks back at Yuri for a moment, he's stopped squirming. Then he looks back at the radio. The wavelength is different from last time... It's... Like it's farther away. Even as he lay there, Yuri can tell his surroundings are strange. The walls are made of grey stone, crumbled like a ruined temple you'd see in an old game. There's a red flash, followed by the sound of far off thunder, though the thunder sounds strange, alien, like it's warped, and he can still hear the pitter-patter of raindrops, though they too sound different somehow.(edited) Yuri: He decides to start walking again, through the old temple. It feels like a videogame to him. As he walks he hears Troy's voice. He sounds really far away, but at the same time it sounds like he's in Yuri's head. Troy: I've got the right station... Yuri's just... Wandered somewhere... This isn't the signal we're looking for... As Yuri walks through the crumbling temple he comes to an archway, at least ten feet tall and half as wide, the whole doorway is filled with a grey substance that shimmers like a curtain of smoke, a barrier of glowing grey fog. Yuri: He looks ahead towards the archway before looking back towards his bed. Something tells him he should lay back down, just thinking about it causes him to appear back on the bed like he never decided to leave it in the first place. Yuri can hear Nemo's voice, far away like Troy's. Nemo: Rava, go find him. Rava: Me? His voice sounds a lot closer. How am I supposed to know where he is? Nemo: Just follow the signal from the radio! Lucas: We should bring him out if this isn't working... Nemo: There's no sign he's being hurt... Minutes seem to pass as Yuri lays in the bed, before he suddenly hears quiet footsteps somewhere nearby, echoing through the crumbled temple. Yuri: He sits up and looks in the direction of the footsteps. Rava: He's mumbling to himself, but in the silence Yuri can hear him. You really fucked this up Yuri. He's standing far away, down a long hall, looking around at the temple walls. He doesn't look very sure of himself, and seems to almost be afraid to be here. It doesn't look like he's even spotted Yuri yet as he keeps looking around. We're in some long forgotten pit, not the Sunless. Yuri: Are you sure we're not supposed to be here? He looks up at Ravask, who's standing over his bed. It feels nice here... Rava: I don't think you're supposed to enjoy a massive acid trip that sends you to other planes of existence... He looks up and around, then back down the hall, unsure of how he even got next to the bed. Yuri: The two of them are laying back on loungers at the beach in Santa Monica. Beer? He grabs one of the beer bottles in the cooler between them, taking off the cap before he takes a long drink. In the distance people are being dragged into the ocean by large mysterious creatures with tentacles. Rava: You know I'm trying to figure out just how the hell I even got here. He looks at Yuri, then down into the cooler. It looks like a normal cooler, except that the base of it is a turtle, which looks like it's trying to crawl away, but it's missing its legs. Ravask looks at the turtle strangely. He takes a deep breath and then yells up at the sky. I found him! Nemo: You did? Is he alright? Rava: ...Yes? Lucas: He didn't sound so sure. He sounds worried. Troy: Maybe we should try giving the LSD to Trent. It could strengthen the signal to the Sunless. Yuri: One of the cosmic entities slowly moves out of the ocean before spotting Ravask, it shreiks an unknown sound before launching one of it's massive tentacles out, wrapping it around Rava's body. It squeezes his little body until he bursts, only to find himself standing in Yuri's driveway with a jeep beside him. Who were you talking to?(edited) Rava: He looks around. Our mutual tormentor, Nemo. He looks around again. Troy: His voice echoes around. I'm going to boost the signal... A lot, so just get ready. Rava: Is he talking to us? Troy: Here we go. The jeep suddenly implodes inwards and the driveway cracks and curls up around them until it's like the inside of a sphere. It then crushes down onto them. They're suddenly standing on a hill, it's a sunny day, but there's no actual sun in the sky anywhere. Boosting... Boosting a bit more... Rava: He looks around. ...Troy is an idiot that doesn't know what the fuck he's doing... The sky flashes for a moment and then compacts down into a thin horizontal line that then condenses into a small circle of light that shrinks and slowly fades away, like the whole sky was a T.V. screen. He and Yuri are now standing in a pitch black world. Troy: I've got it. The signal matches the one we had last time we did this, but it's a lot stronger.(edited) Yuri: I know how to get there... He looks at Ravask. Rava: I'm not sure I even want to go anywhere with you now. He looks back up and around at the sky for a moment. Yuri: He turns around and steps up into his jeep, which is somehow there again. The driveway is even back along with the neighborhood and all of earth. Come with me. Rava: He looks down the driveway for a moment, then walks over and opens the door to the jeep, climbing in with obvious reluctance. Yuri: He starts the jeep up and backs out of the driveway, it only takes him a moment of driving through the street before the jeep flies up into the sky. In moments the two of them are flying through space. Rava: He looks out the window. We're flying through space! He waits for a response, then tilts his head a little and starts looking around. Nemo!? He waits again for a response, then looks at Yuri. ...He's gone... He raises an eyebrow and smirks a little. This moment would actually be comforting if I wasn't in a yellow jeep hurdling through the depths of space...(edited) Yuri: He keeps his eyes on the 'road', as they drift through space, and doesn't say anything. Everything's quiet and there's an eerie atmosphere around them, this doesn't feel like an adventure.(edited) Rava: As time seems to silently drone on he becoming more and more uncomfortable. How long until we get there? Yuri: He been quiet this entire time but he finally moves, looking down at the car's dashboard. There's nothing there, just a solid surface with a steering wheel in front of him. In the middle where the radio should be is the word 'Radio' in green glowing font. He touches it with his finger and a song starts playing. Rava: He listens to it for a few minutes, the fifth time the song repeats "I wanna take you for a ride" he looks at Yuri in annoyance. ...What the hell is this? The song just keeps repeating the same phrase over and over again, without any change. Day 2 For the past 24 hours Yuri and Rava have been flying through space in the jeep as the same song plays on what seems like an endless loop. Ravask has had no one to speak to as he hasn't heard from Nemo since an entire day ago and Yuri hasn't spoken since they left earth. None of his powers seem to be working either.(edited) Rava: He has his head hanging out the window, trying to get away from the "radio". ...Why... whhhhy... Ravask can see Mars in the distance as they slowly pass it. Rava: I wish I could throw up... Because I feel like that's what I need to do. His eyes slowly watch as the red planet passes them by. He suddenly screams out into space. ...WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING!? Day 3 The jeep continues to fly through what looks like an endless space full of stars in every direction. Ravask isn't sure if it's because he's going crazy or because the 'radio' is breaking but the music seems to be going a little faster, or maybe it's distorted. Rava: He's leaning back against the door, his legs across the divide and stretched out over Yuri's lap as his head hangs out the window completely, looking at the cosmos passing by them from an up-side-down vantage. ...Gonna eat a million flies... Duh-duh-duh-duh, duh-duh... Gonna speak in only lies... Duh-duh-duh-duh, duh-duh... Gonna frown a ton of times... duhduh... duh-duh... Duh-duh... Gonna kill Nemo all my life... Duh-duh-duh... Day 6 The radio has some dull static going through it but Ravask can still make out the song perfectly though he doesn't look so well anymore. There's dark bags under his eyes like someone who hasn't slept in a long time and he looks malnourished, looking a little skinnier.(edited) Rava: He's laying in the back seat, looking up at the ceiling. ...You know... I try to remember who I was before Nemo... And I just can't... I can remember everything about him, but not about me... You think. He closes his eyes and gulps loudly. ...You think he did something to me? His eyes feel heavy and his head keeps rolling around over the seat. ...There's something before him, but... When I try to think of it... Nothing comes up... Like he's stopped me somehow... He curls up against the back of the seat. ...I was only a few days old before coming here... I've spent most of my life... Flying through space... On an acid trip that isn't even mine... After a long pause he closes his eyes. I hate all of you.(edited) Day 32 Ravask's head slowly falls forward as his sickly body can't hold it up anymore. The lower half of his face is covered in blood like he threw up a few days ago and it dried up around his mouth. Rava: He's sitting in the front seat again, his head is against the dashboard as he can't hold it up anymore. He rolls it a little to look over at Yuri, and his voice comes out quietly, almost like a whisper it's so weak. Why are you doing this to me Yuri? ...I'm the only other straight guy you know and you've taken me... On the gayest road trip ever... Am I dying? ...Is this what it's like to slowly die? I thought living in a gay guy's head was bad... But now I know what it feels like... To be... Gayed... To death... He falls forwards, his head dragging down the front of the dashboard before his upper-torso falls flat against his own lap, his head hanging limply between his knees. ...I'm sorry... Whatever I did to deserve this... I'm sorry... God... Jesus... Someone... Please get me out of here... I'm dying... Please... Day 60 Ravask's eyes look completely black, not colored black but dark and empty like his eyes fell out and dried up sometime ago. Though he can't see it the space around them has changed. It's no longer the stars and planets he's been so used to seeing all his life but it's colorful and full of strange lights, like a light show in some strange void.(edited) Rava: He wheezes suddenly, not haven't spoken for nearly three weeks. He's still laying between his knees. Some of the vertebre have clearly popped out of the place they're supposed to be. ...Was... I dead? ...Am I dead? ...I can't remember... Did I die? ...No... Hell isn't this cruel... This... Is something else... Why can't I see anything? ...Who cares... Nothing to see... He coughs weakly and sighs. ...Was Nemo ever real? ...Was there ever a motel? ...The world is just this jeep... Flying through space... Nothing else... Day 140 A disgusting yellow pus has begun to leak out from Rava's eyes, mouth and ears. It's even been dripping some onto his clothing which is still stained with his blood vomit. His head looks deformed as well, like all the fat was missing from it. From how the colors and lights around them appear, it looks like they're flying at warp speed. Though it isn't effecting anything inside the jeep where Ravask and Yuri are. Rava: His body trembles slightly, showing the first sign of movement in almost two and a half months. ...Why... Day 256 The event horizon can be seen all around them. It looks like the entire universe has been split into two as reality is bent endlessly. All the fat from Ravask's body is gone and his muscles have withered away to useless tissue. Rava: His toe twitches in his shoe. think I've passed the brink of insanity and gone back to being sane. Is that even possible? Well... I'm sure I'll have eons more to ponder it... He lets out an involuntary sigh. back itches(edited) Day 500 A demonic skeleton can be seen sitting motionless in the backseat where Ravask was as the car drifts through what appears to be normal space again. The music has finally stopped. Yuri: He lightly shakes Ravask's shoulder with his hand. He's standing back in the large motel room with his body back to normal. The windows are pitch black and most of the color here is faded grey including their own clothes and skin. Hey, you drifted off for a second... He smiles. We're here. Rava: He slowly looks around the motel room. Then slowly turns to look at Yuri. He raises his one arm and then grabs Yuri by the throat. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!